NitemareFuel
Enter Name My name is Unseel Joggle. I am a happy troll who lives by the sea! I do not live in it, though, because I am not a fish! I could be one, if I just tried hard enough, but there is so much to do on land! So many things to see, so many things to taste! I am not a snorting hambeast, though! I do many things that keep me from being like the roots that grow in the back of my cave! I like to run and catch! I like to find things! I like to take pictures with my friend Mr. Camerar! I like to write wordthoughts to other trolls like me! I do not meet many nice trolls in person! A lot of the trolls I meet face to face are shouty guys who go bluh bluh and try to take things I found! They call me a thief! They call me shithive maggots! Eventually, they stop moving or go away. Mr. Salty is so nice to me! He smells like the ocean! He has big teeth and huge hands! Trolls like to play with Mr. Salty! After they play, they usually lie down for a while, because they are so worn out from excitement! They usually go swimming without saying goodbye, though. It's a shame. For a while, I didn't even know I was a troll! How funny is that? That's such a silly thing, because it's obvious! Obviously I'm just like you! Mr. Camerar told me we were the same! And he never lies! Sometimes I am asked why I talk the way I do, or other silly questions. I am asked why I have to be so fucking weird. I do not know any other way to be fucking! I do not even know what you mean! ******** Some would say you are an unfortunate troll. They are usually the sort of people who haven't met you. Yes, that is your name. You had an accident when you were just a grub, or maybe the Drone that injured your head did so on purpose. It's hard to remember. You don't remember any unpleasant things. Or if you do, you remember them in a nice way. Life is good for you. You are a dried blood red blood and YoOuU maAkeE suUreE theE oOldeEr oOneEs haAveE soOmeEoOneE toO taAkeE caAreE oOf~! Examine Self WhaAt? Why aAreE yoOuUr eEyeEs gluUeEd toO meE noOw? Aam Ii oOn fiIreE aAgaAiIn? One of the first things other trolls notice about you is that your eyes don't match. One pupil takes up most of the eye, the other has shrunk down to a pinprick. Another thing they might notice is you're basically wearing a burlap sack. Some folks might take that for the ultimate in fashion nonchalance, and it is because while you've seen trolls talk about that sort of thing, you have no idea what it means. Your hair is a tangled and matted mess. Your teeth are blunt little tomstones from chewing on things that aren't food. Your eyes don't blink in tandem, and you often don't seem to even be looking at people when they're addressing you. Examine Hivestem OooOh~. CoOmeE iInsiIdeE~. SiIt doOwn aAnd Ii wiIll maAkeE uUs teEaA~. You live in a hut. It's in the swampstem. It's not like your cave, and still seems a little too damp, but there are trolls here to play with! Examine Room Why doO yoOuU waAnt toO beE iIn heEreE~? AareE yoOuU staAyiIng~? Your room is largely bare. You have a place to sleep, and a box to put things in, and your things. Mr. Wordy, the husktop. Mr. Camerar, the camera. You have some interesting shells and some interesting rocks and some interesting bones... Other odd bits of garbage that somehow hold your interest are strewn about, such as a plastic cup (orange), a broken bottle (pointy!), and the remains of a pda (shiny!). Allocate Strife Specibus YoOuU keEeEp goOiIng bluUh bluUh bluUh~. Ii doO noOt liIkeE thaAt, shoOuUty~. When the shouty trolls show up to bother you and try to take the things you found, you sometimes have to hit them with your magic wand! It puts them to sleep and they always look at you with awe and wonder when you brandish it! You don't have much trouble with the shouties after that. ***** The strife specibus is CLUBKIND. The weapon's a femur bone. Examine Fetch Modus Ii haAveE aA moOduUs~! Ii caAn caAtch aAnd feEtch~! FeEtch aAnd caAtch~! You found an abandoned Array card once. No one uses this shit. You barely use it, either, because you really don't understand modus stuff. Sometimes you lose things. This is where those lost items probably are. Do Something Awesome OooOh~! WaAtch thiIs~! PaAy aAtteEntiIoOn~! You come bashing through the woods with an animal in your mouth, shaking your head back and forth rapidly, you break it's neck. You then begin to eat it raw. You crack open the bones and suck out the marrow. You use the splintered end of one of the bones as a toothpick when you're done. Do Something Incredibly Silly DoO yoOuU waAnt toO ruUn~? Ii caAn chaAseE yoOuU~! You begin to sing a little song: *Mr. Salty lives by the sea *He plays with the shouties *He plays with me! *If you go bluh bluh *I know you'll see *Why Mr. Salty is a good friend for me! Examine Abilities Psychic Ii caAn doO aAll soOrts oOf thiIngs, yoOuU knoOw~! Ii fly aAnd reEaAd miInds aAnd Ii shoOoOt laAseErs froOm my eEyeEs~! You can't do any of that, really. Seriously, are you crazy? Do you think that would have gone unnoticed for so long? There is one thing that you can do. You can talk to technology. It talks back. You wouldn't be able to use it otherwise. When trolls try to explain how they get things to happen it runs off your brain like water off a greased duck's back. Physical Ii caAn ruUn preEtty faAst, yoOuU knoOw~. AalsoO Ii caAn beE reEaAlly stiIll~. You're average height, and average weight. You are always barefoot, so your feet are kind of calloused. Your hair is a matted mess that has never even seen a brush, let alone scissors. You aren't especially tough or fragile, you aren't especially strong or weak. You're quick, but not superfast. You're sneaky, though, and can be unnervingly quiet, coming upon people and taking them unawares before you open your mouth and ruin it. Traits * Ignorant - So little of troll norms or society are known by her. * Delusional - The world is not the same for her as it is for other people. * Amoral - Has no concept of right and wrong whatsoever.just keeps talking. * Childlike - Has no idea how old she is, and hasn't grown past a very young age, psychologically. * Outdoorsy - She's spent all of her time living in a cave with her lusus until this point. She lives off what she can hunt, catch, or find. Pesterchum / Trivia Trivia Examine Chumproll * Nobody yet!